Its Not Naruto Shippuden
by hanazonorin444
Summary: RE-PUBLISH "Meskipun dikehidupan yang berbeda, namun bagi hinata naruto tetaplah naruto yang sulit dijangkau olehnya. Dan diapun tetaplah Hinata sipenyendiri, dan tak ada yang berubah meski dia sangat berharap pada sebuah perubahan.."
1. Chapter 1

**Its not Naruto Shippuden**

**_Presented By_**

**_'Na-rin_**

_Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto_

Douzo ^^

Part Of One #1

*hopeless

_"Sebenarnya… aku sangat berharap didunia kali ini kau bersikap berbeda._

_Tapi…_

_Akupun sadar, dan sangat menyadari aku dan kau tetap sama._

_Tidak ada yang berbeda, disini atau disana.. sedikitpuntidak ada yang berbeda"_

"Dobe, kau mau kemana ?"

Hinata menghentikan aktiftas mebacanya –tepat- disaat sasuke memanggil dobe _a.k.a _Namikaze naruto. Disaat suara datar nan dingin milik sasuke menghampiri pendengarannya -gadis bermata ungu- seolah seolah dengan sengaja ia diperintah untuk memfokuskan telinganya –atau bisa kita sebut dengan memperbesar daun telinga- tak lupa dengan perbuatan intip mengintip dari balik komik yang dibacanya. Sudah jelas bukan kalau gadis manis ini ingin sekali mendengar -kegiatan- apa yang akan dilakukan namikaze tampan ini. Stalkerseperti biasa..

"aku ingin mencari sakura-chan~" dengan lebaynya naruto menyebut nama sakura lengkap dangan mata yang berbinar dan nada suara manja dengan khas nada cempreng miliknya.

"cih, kau menjiikkan dobe"

"heee apa yang menjijikkan ?siapa ?" Tanya naruto dengan nada panic, over actingnya ternyata memang tak pernah lepas dari perangai bocah pirang ini.

"kau" dan tak kalah dingin dengan uciha yang satu ini.

"heeee?" sasuke terus saja melangkah meninggalkan naruto dengan ekspresi lebainya.

"Tch ! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" sasuke terpaksa harus berbalik karena tak kunjung mendengar langkah kaki naruto yang seharusnya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, atau bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah naruto yang berlari menerjang sasuke dengan tidak elitnya.

Namun semua asumsi yang sasuke jabarkan ternyata tak sepenuhnya benar, kini naruto tak benar-benar memperdulikan perdebatan kecilnya dengan sasuke. Ia lebih memilih diam melihat lantai

'kenapa cepat sekali mood-nya berubah?' kening sasuke sempat berkerut memikirkan perubahan sikap sahabatnya, melihat wajah naruto membuatnya mau tak mau memikirkan seribu satu kemungkinan penyebab perubahan sikap namikaze kuning ini. Mungkin inilah resiko menjadi seorang sahabat, sedingin apapun dirimu namun ketika sahabatmu bermuram durja, mau tak mau… nak atau tak nak, kau pun ikut resah dibuatnya. Hahahaha…sasukeeeee…

"matte!" secara paksa sasuke menarik kerah baju naruto demi meninggalkan tempat angker yang menurut sasuke sudah membuat seorang naruto bermuram durja. Ingat ! dengan paksa –baca : menyeret-.

Lambat laun hinata benar-benar sudah tidak mendengar suara cempreng milik naruto.

Mereka sudah benar-benar jauh melewati perpustakaan hokage

"naruto-kun.." bisik hinata sarat akan kesedihan. Jemarinya kian erat menggenggam komik terbaru karangan om kishimoto

"aku sudah menduga akan begini jadinya" gumamnya sedih. Bola mata ungunya kini tampak berkaca-kaca. Benar-benar membuat kaum hawa ikut merasa sedih melihatnya. Siapa yang tak kenal hinata ? gadis pemalu karangan om kishimoto yang mencintai seorang lelaki sedari ia masih kecil. Seorang yang sangat mengagumi sosok pecundang yang dulu selalu dihina dan tak penah dianggap keberadaannya. Dialah si surai kuning yang hinata kagumi, sayangi dan cintai sepenuh hati.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang benar-benar menyakitkan.

"ne hinata, sekarang kau tau. Dimanapun kau berada, kau tak akan mampu menarik perhatiannya barang sedetikpun, dimanapun itu kau tetap hinata yang tak diketahui keberadaannya" selesai. Berhentinya gumaman pilu milik keturunan hyuga itu, berhenti pula goresan tinta yang kini sudah membentuk sebuah hasil karya tulis. Eh (?)

Goresan tinta itu mengukir sebuah tulisan tepat diatas halaman komik yang menggambarkan sakura sedang mencium naruto. Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu, itu adalah adegan penyelamatan seorang sahabat. Yah seperti itu, Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Sebenarnya hinatapun seperti itu, memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dalam dunia ninja yang mereka perankan. sakura adalah sahabat baik naruto, Meskipun Ia garang dan sangar. Tapi dia adalah sosok yang sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Dan lagi, sakura dalah ahli medis yang ilmunya langsung diturunkan oleh seorang legenda sanin. Sempurna, posisi itu memang layak diterima oleh sakura. Ah ya, jangan lupa jika sakura adalah Tim 7 yang merupakan tokoh utama sekaligus. Jadi di-

"hiks" hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan asumsinya lagi, praduga yang ia jabarkan malah membuat hatinya sakit. Rasanya memang tak ada celah untuk mereka bertemu, bahkan untuk dunia scrip dari om kishi sekalipun.

Hinata membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

_"hinata-chan ikut audisi film naruto kan ?"_

_"na-naruto ?" hinata kecil bersemu merah_

_"ne~ komik om kishi yang sering kau baca akan segera dirilis live actionnya" kata sakura penuh antusias_

_"be-benarkah ?"_

_"cih. Kau ini bagaimana sih ? harusnya kau lebih tau dibanding aku. Kau kan penggemar komik ini. Dasar maniak naruto" sakura berkata dengan tenangnya tanpa memerhatikan raut wajah hinata yang sudah memerah. Apalagi mendengar kata 'maniak naruto' rasa-rasanya dia ingin tenggelam kedasar bumi saja. Harga dirinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping hanya dikarenakan kesalahahaman yang diucapkan oleh sakura._

_"ne hinata kau tidak mendengarku ?"_

_"sa-sakura, kumohon jangan menyebut kata maniak naruto padaku. Aku benar-benar malu" wajanya memerah menahan tangis_

_"eh ma-maksutku bukan begitu hinata. Aaargh" sakura mulai panic melihat wajah hinata yang merah dan bola mata ungunya yang kini berkaca-kaca_

_"aku tidak ingin ada yang salah faham" tegas hinata penuh dengan penekanan. Awalnya hinata memang malu, tapi kemudian dia merasa seperti perempuan murahan jika disebut kata 'maniak'. Oh ayolah hinata, kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang salah faham disini_

_"tidak masalah kok hinata" suara cempreng namun lembut disaat bersamaan datang menghampiri pendengaran mereka berdua, naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya sebelumnya. Senyuman hangat_

_Sakura mengelus dadanya, akhirnya dia sedikit terbebas dari rasa bersalah. Setidaknya ada yang akan membantunya kali ini._

_"iya tuh tidak masalah kok" tambal kiba_

_Mereka semua tertawa terkecuali naruto yang memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah hinata. Ada yang salah disini.._

_"hinata, aku benar-benar tak masalah kok" ujarnya kaku, tapi dia tetap berusaha memamerkan cengiran andalannya sebagai jurus ampuh yang selama ini ia ketahui mampu meluluhkan hati para gdis belia seusia mereka. Dan berharap hinata tidak mempermasalahkan kata maniak lagi_

_"kalian…." hinata memandang teman-temannya, ah lebih tepatnya memandang tajam kearah naruto. Matanya yang sembab._

_"hei" teriak naruto ketika hinata dengan tergesa berbalik arah dan meninggalkan mereka dengan seribu tanda Tanya besar dalam hati masing-masing -yang melihat kejadian tersebut-_

_._

_Sasuke mendecih sebal dari balik pohon._

_"baka dobe" kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pemandangan pilu dari ketiga sosok yang tadi hinata tinggalkan. Bukan pilu sih, lebih tepatnya pemandangan dengan aura hitam, satu persatu dari mereka mulai pundung mengorek tanah. Haha, benar-benar menyedihkan bukan?_

_"hinata.." suara naruto kini terdengar sangat pelan seperti bisikan,ia menatap jalan dengan pendangan kosong, ada nada penyesalan dan bingung disaat bersamaan.._

_.._

_._

"akh.. ittai" hinata mengusap usap surai ungunya, kepala sangat pusing. Ini mungkin efek tangusannya tadi malam.

Jangan heran jika pening menghinggapi kepalanya, karna semalam dia menangis sebelum tidur dan menangis karena memimpikannya. Ya dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nami-

"kenapa aku memimpikannya, aaaaakh hinata baka. Itu kejadian sewaktu berada di middle school dulu" yah dengan seenaknya hinata memotong tulisanku. Cih, biarkan aku konsentrasi hinata. Ugh

Ok. Jadi, sampai dimana tadi ?

"…."

"nee-chaaaaaan… waktunya makan" teriakan hanabi menggema seluruh ruangan

Makan ? hinata masih mencerna kata makan, sepertinya otaknya dalam mode lamban. Atau mungkin semua nyawanya masih gentanyangan atau mungkin tersesesat entah dimana. Ck, cepatlah hinta.. sekarang sudah saatnya makan pagi, dan ingat. Jadwal makan dirumahmu adalah tepat jam 8.00 am

Coba tebak, jam berapa sekarang? berapa menit kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai kesekolah, yang gerbangnya akan ditutup sekitar 8.30 am dan sekarang kau sudah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 3 menit hanya untuk mencari kesimpulan kalau kau saat ini bangun kesiangan.

"…" nani?

"aaaaaa … aku telaaat…" ya , kau telat sekarang

*poor hinata

.

Hinata menghetikan langkahnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, wajah sendunya memandang lantai, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"bisakah aku berharap akan perubahan ?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca membayangkan nasib percintaannya yang tak pernah sampai

"aku tidak yakin akan ada yang berubah" terbayang olehnya bagaimana sikap naruto terhadap gadis musim semi itu, senyuman yang cerah kala menyambut sakura

Tes

Hinata menggenggam erat kerah piyamanya

"tak ada harapan"

Ah.. hinata, kau yakin begitu ? kau menginginkan hal itu ? baiklah.. akan kukabulkan apapun yang kau mau

^yosh – To be Continue

**PS : **mina-san, saya anggota baru yoroshiku ne ~ ^^

#plak

Gak penting banget dah :D

ya sudah, saya berharap k-ripiu-nya yaa :P hihi… #datar banget sih cerita lu '-'

Ahahaha~ gomen.. saya sedang berlatih menulis, semoga saja ini awal yang baik. Semakin banyak orang yang meng-kripi-u semakin saya berlatih dengan cepat :)

Menjadi penulis hebat tidak bias didapat dengan instan kan ^^ ? semua butuh proses dan aku pun berharap begitu, semakin banyak celaan (ugh siap2 batin nih) aku bias lebih mengasah kemampuan :P hehehe

*daritadi ngomong apaan sih ? Gajebo deh :(

Aaaaaa~ gomen.. pokoknya tinggalkan jejak aja deh :(

Ok. ? arigatou.

Salam NHL

Salam para Senpai #ojigi

Salam…


	2. Chapter 2

**Its not Naruto Shippuden**

_**Presented By**_

'_**Na-rin**_

_Disclaimer of Kishimoto_

Douzo ^^

Part Of Two #2

"_Kulakukan karna aku tulus. Bukan sekedar acting"_

_*hongki-desu_

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lengan kecilnya, rambutnya yang digerai begitusaja tentu jatuh menutupi seluruh sisi wajahnya. Hinata… dia sungguh tidak bersemangat saat ini, mungkin karena komik yang ia gemari. Entah apa yang ada dikepala om kishimoto, bisa-bisanya dia membuat scane narusaku begitu lovey dovey. Ah bagaimana ini, yang ada dikepala hinata hanya ada sakura dan naruto. Cih sudahlah bahas yang lain saja, seperti komik yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang menikmati matahari tenggelam bersama di pantai mungkin?

*tidak

Inner hinata berteriak kencang. Warna senja mengingatkannya pada naruto. Jangan-jangan ending NS akan seperti itu jadinya?

.

Usai perang ninja dan naruto berhasil menjadi hokage kemudian menikahi sakura dan scane ending memperlihatkan sakura dan naruto yang … yang… yang saling BERCIUMAN ? TIDAAAAAK….

Horror !

"hinata baka" hinata memukul kepalanya

"baka" dengan suara serak dia memukul kepalanya. Melampiaskan pemikiran liarnya.

.

Lagi ia memukul surai gelapnya

"baka baka baka" terus memukul dan memukul. Suaranya sudah benar-benar serak

.

Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki pintu melihat kejadian pukul memukul -kepala sendiri- yang di praktekan oleh hinata. Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis yang ia kenal sedari kecil. Namun kecepatan langkahnya terkalahkan oleh sosok bersurai gelap, teme lebih dulu mencapai bangku hinata. Kaki naruto berhenti untuk melangkah.

Mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana si teme menggenggam tangan hinata yang hendak memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dilihatnya hinata menghentikan gerakannya, namun kepalanya tak kunjung ia dongakkan. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa, naruto tak faham. Mehela nafas berat dan berikutnya ia membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Melanjutkan langkahnya

_**Degh **_

Bola matanya melebar, jantungnya seakan berhenti melihat wajah hinata yang berantakan dengan mata memerah berlinang air mata.

Pun sama halnya dengan hinata, kaget saat tatapan mereka bertemu,

"…"naruto diam, tak melangkah maupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari hinata

"…" bagi hinata, mungkin inilah pesona naruto. Kaget dan senang kala ia dengan puas berlama-lama menatap sang idolanya

"…."sasuke memandang mereka secara bergilir, entah kebetulan atau apa, ia pun ikut terdiam. Entahlah.. dia menatap naruto seolah mengatakan _jaga pendanganmu dobe _

Dan mereka tak menyadari kalau sasuke masih menggenggam tangan hinata. Jika kita lihat mereka disaat bersamaan, dengan view yang lebih besar. Kita bisa melihat naruto dan hinata saling menatap dan sasuke yang menggenggam tangan hinata menatap si _baka dobe _

Dan terlihatlah mereka seperti remaja yang sedang dilema akan cinta segitiga *wakakaka

"sasuke-kun…." sontak mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan kesumber suara yang dengan sukses mengembalikan kesadaran mereka kedunia nyata. Meskipun suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan, namun mampu menyadarkan mereka kedunia nyata. Sakura, gadis musim semi ini memandang sendu kearah genggaman sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sedih..

Entah intruksi apa yang mereka dapat, ketiga remaja -yang sempat terlibat cinta segitiga- mengalihkan focus mereka kearah –dimana- sakura memfokuskan pandangannya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik..

….

"kyaaa.." akhirnya hinata dengan cepat memutuskan genggaman itu. Mencoba melihat naruto dengan takut-takut, perlahan ia angkat wajahnya dan-

Naruto beranjak pergi meneruskan perjalanannya menuju bangku kesayangannya tanpa beban sedikitpun

-itu membuat dada hinata berdenyut nyeri

Sakura menatap sasuke yang kini melihat punggunng naruto yang menjauhi mereka

"…" tangannya terkepal dengan erat, dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca sakura pergi meninggalkan dua manusia dengan surai yang sama –dalam kategori- gelap.

Hinata menatap sakura dengan tatapan sendu 'lagi-lagi aku yang selalu salah'

"jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh hinata" sasuke menepuk kepala hinata dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan hinata dengan kebingungan. Dia memegang surai yang baru saja ditepuk oleh sasuke, dibenaknya,.. ia meninggalkan sebuah tanda Tanya yang cukup besar (?)

Semua kejadian itu –sasuke hinata- tak lepas dari pandangan naruto, kemudian dialihkannya wajahnya menhadap jendela, ditopangnya wajahnya merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang masuk melalui jendela.

"aku ingin seperti angin" bisiknya pelan

.

Hinata POV

Aku benci mengakuinya, aku adalah mahluk yang tak pantas berada di bumi. Ya, aku benar-benar ingin menghilang.

Sebenarnya waktu itu aku benar-benar senang, senang karena aku memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk terus berada didekat naruto-kun. Waktu itu om kishimoto berkunjung kekediaman hyuga, memintaku untuk memerankan hinata diserial naruto. Suatu kebetulan atau keberuntungan. Aku dimintai secara langsung olehnya untuk ikut casting.

Aku yang sudah mengetahui bahwa naruto dan teman-teman lainnya ikut dalam pembuatan film ini merasa senang dan langsung menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya tidak heran jika kami banyak yang dipanggil untuk ikut meramaikan serial naruto. Karena tujuan dari akademi kami memang untuk merambah dunia entertain. Menjadikan anak didiknya sebagai artis yang mampu mencapai bintang, dan menjadi bintang yang sebenarnya. Itulah tujuan dari sekolahku KONOHA ART SCHOOL.

Tapi aku tidak tau, mengikuti dan menjalankan peran sebagai hinata akan semakin memperjelas statusku. Baik didunia nyata atau bahkan dunia peran sekalipun, aku tetaplah hinata yang memendam cinta pada naruto-kun.

Meskipun ada adegan pernyataan cinta yang kulakukan dalam NS, itu tak lebih tuntutan scenario, padahal…

"_karena aku… mencintaimu" akhirnya aku benar-benar mengatakannya dengan tulus, sepenuh hati aku berharap agar perasaanku benar-benar tersampaikan. Kami-sama…_

"_cut" aku menghela nafas, akhirnya…_

"_kau benar-benar luar biasa hinata" kata sakura menggenggam tanganku, wajahnya berbinar-binar penuh suka_

"_a-rigatou ahaha" aku hanya tertawa kaku, wajahku rasanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang_

"_hinata, ayo kita istirahat" ajak sakura mendahului langkahnya, ketika aku mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki sakura, aku berhenti karena merasa ada sosok yang sedari tadi memerhatikanku._

_**blush**_

_Aku benar-benar malu melihat naruto yang masih memandangiku, padahal posisinya masih dalam keadaan tengkurap_

"_apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" aku tersadar dan mengalihkan perhatianku kearah lain. Sasuke benar-benar seperti hantu sekarang._

"_hinata" kudengar naruto memanggil namaku, dengan takut aku melihatnya –takut jika dia menyadari kalimat itu bukanlah sekedar kalimat biasa, namun sebuah kalimat yang mengandung makna sesungguhnya disana. Pernyataan cinta yang tersirat._

"_Actingmu sangat bagus" cengiran itu dia memamerkan cengiran andalannya serta mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh semangat. Namun rasa suka terhadap cengirannya tergantikan oleh kekecewan yang mulai merambat kedalam hatiku._

_Dia.. dia sungguh tak menyadariya. Kenapa ? kenapa rasanya aku kecewa mendengar pernyataanya. Aku menunduk, tak ingin jika air mataku yang mulai jatuh diketahui orang lain. Apalagi diketahui olehnya.._

"_a-arigatou" ucapku pelan dan membunguk, selepasnya aku langsung berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lebih lama disana._

End hinata pOv

"aku yakin endingnya pasti narusaku, sedang sasuke pasti hidup dengan hinata" hinata menghela nafas

"ya ya.." dia melingkari wajah naruto yang ada di buku sketsanya kemudian menghubungkannya dengan sakura

"kalau melihat silsilahnya sih pasti begitu, namikaze dengan kushina. Fugaku dengan mikoto" gumamnya tiada henti

"jika dilihat mikoto sedikit mirip dengan hinata, sedang sakura tak ubahnya seperti kushina" hinata meluruskan kakinya, rambutnya menari-nari dibawa angin. Sejenak tatapannya terfokus pada langit, 'iya kan ? lihat betapa sangarnya kushina pd namikaze kalem itu. Begitupun dengan sakura…' hinata memang sangat suka meramalkan masa depannya, kemudian dilanjutkannya kembali lingkaran-lingkaran yang ada dibuku sketsanya beserta alasan dari asumsi serta kemungkinan-kemungkin yang ada di otaknya.

"lagi pula dunia anime itu lebih popular dengan cewek yang tsundere, cewek galak yang suka memukul dan memerintah tokoh utamanya. Padahal dia sebenarnya menyukai cowok itu"

"…. Hah.." hinata menghela nafas, rasanya tidak ada satu asumsipun yang berpihak padanya, apalagi ketika dia mengingat interaksinya dengan naruto di serial NS, benar-benar tidak mendukung. Scane yang menunjukkan naruhina tidaklah sebanyak narusaku.

"apa ini ?" sasuke merampas sketsa milik hinata

"kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan?" sayang sekali, hinata tak bisa menjangkau bukunya. Sasuke terlalu gesit

"kembalikan sasuke" hinata meloncat untuk meraih bukunya, tinggi badan mereka benar-benar terlihat berbeda, sehingga hinatapun sangat sulit bahkan mustahi rasanya mampu menggapai buku sketsa miliknya.

"_dobe_"

Hap

Akhirnya naruto menangkap buku sketsa yang dilemparkan sasuke, hinata begitu terkejut melihat sosok naruto berada dibelakang sasuke, dia tak mampu bergerak ataupun berteriak untuk mencegah naruto membuka sketsa itu

"heee?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"jadi.. kau menyukai.." naruto melihat ekspresi tegang hinata, hinata berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya tak terbongkar sekarang 'ugh kami-sama'

"sasuke-_teme?_"

Hah..

Hinata menunduk, mengepal tangannya. Apa yang dibicarakan sib aka-_dobe _ini ? perlahan Ia berjalan mendekati naruto, mendongakkan wajahnya membuat tatapan mereka bersibobrok menarik perhatian satu sama lain

"…"

"…"

Brukh

Hinata mendorong naruto sampai jatuh, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia berlari meninggalkan naruto

"hinata.." bisik naruto memegang pipinya yang terkena air. Setetes, Cuma setetes air. Namun dia mulai memikirkan 'air dari mana ? milik siapa ?'

^To be Continue

**PS : Wah saya kebangetan yak, perfom (?) namun tulusannya typo abiiiiiiiiiiiis…. Hahahaha :D**

**Gomen na~ sudah saya perbaiki kok.**

**ah ya terimakasih atas kritikannya : Dhezthy Uchiharuno, uzumaki shizuka, Chibigami. Sebenernya saya juga uda baca ulang dan ngakak sendiri baca tulisannya –tepat sesudah saya post story- hihi, thanks a lot ya ^^**

**`june25 ready go**

kalimatnya sengaja diputus ? - gak kok, ada yang memang sengaja diputus, tapi karena typo bertebaran layaknya kutu yah apa boleh buat, storynya jadi gaje begitu hehehe

salah pairing ? - gak kok saya gak salah, tapi saya usahakan akan terus meminta saran dari para senpai .. hehe

**ternyata menulis dengan membaca itu beda banget yak ? saya selama ini –baru satu tahun setengah- hanya focus sebagai pembaca jadi yah… baru ngerasain jadi penulisnya itu gimana hihi… mohon dukungannya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its not Naruto Shippuden**

_**Presented By**_

'_**Na-rin**_

_Disclaimer of Kishimoto_

Douzo ^^

Part Of Three #3

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik pohon, rambutnya yang panjang kini terlihat acak-acakan dan dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya ketika ada angin yang mengajak surai ungunya menari-nari. Baginya,itu adalah sebuah hiburan. Berharap bahwa angin benar-benar sedang menghiburnya saat ini. Namun hinata segera menghentikan tangisannya ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sosok pinky yang selama ini menjadi saingannya –itu hanya kesimpulan sepihak milik hinata-.

"Hinata .." sakura memandangnya dengan lekat, memperhatikan sosok yang sedang menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru.

Sakura memang kesal dengan Hinata mengingat perhatian sasuke pada gadis didepany sangat besar, tapi dia juga sadar bahwa Hinata adalah temannya sedari kecil, sama seperti dia berteman dengan yang lainnya. Apalagi kini ia mendapati Hinata sedang menangis. Dan tentu saja dia bukan tipe gadis yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan sahabatnya bersedih.

"Doshite Hinata-chan ? daijobu ka ?" sakura menghampiri Hinata, Dia hanya bias menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"aku baik-baik saja sakura-chan" di jawabnya hanya sekedar saja, dengan suaranya yang rendah tentu sakura faham bahwa saat ini dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"…."

"…." Lama mereka terdiam, menyibukkan diri dengan fikiran mereka masing masing

"nee Hinata/Sakura.." mereka memanggil disaat bersamaan, seperti dua sosok manusia bodoh. Cengo!

"…"

"…"

Memandang satu sama lain, perlahan wajah cengo dari kedua dara jelita itu perlahan memunculkan semburat merah. Sampai akhirnya

"HAHAHAHAHA" Sungguh Sakura tak dapat lagi untuk menahan tawanya, begitupun dengan Hinata. Mereka tertawa lepas. Ya, sudah lama mereka tidak tertawa bersama seperti ini.

_Cantik… _itulah yang di fikirkan sasuke saat melihat mereka tertawa, angin menghembuskan rambut mereka dengan ritme yang lamban. Lama sasuke memandangi kedua gadis itu, gadis yang sama pentingnyadengan hidupnya.

Hinata adalah sepupunya, dan sakura. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai gadis itu, gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat hinata dan sakura, memosisikan dirinya agar tak terlihat oleh dua gadis yang kini mulai mereda tawanya.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke ?" Hinata memandang lekat wajah Sakura

"kenapa kau bertanya ? A-aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu" Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, perlahan dipeluknya Sakura

"maafkan aku saku-chan. Maaf.."

"He-hei.." Sakura jelas kaget dengan permintaan maaf Hinata yang terlalu tiba-tiba, dengan wajahbingung dia berusaha melepas pelukan Hinata, meminta kejelasan arti dari pernyataan maaf gadis yang saat ini sedang terisak dipundaknya. Namun, Hinata malah megeratkan pelukannya.

"maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu egois" dengan suara serak dan sesenggukan gadis keturunan Hyuga itu melanjutkan

"Aku merasa cemburu denganmu yang selalu berada dekat dengan Naruto-kun, bisa dekat dan tertawa bersama. Hiks hiks hiks" Kaget, Sakura kaget mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Sesaat kemudian wajah manisnya menyendu.

"tapi.." Hinata melepas pelukannya, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Menatap wajah sendu sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan

"Aku sangat bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura pun terluka karena ulahku. Aku sadar bahwa Sasuke-nii juga sering berada didekatku, tentu kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku minta maaf" Hinata menunduk, dia benar-benar menyesal karena selama ini selalu merasa menjadi sosok cemburu, padahal Sakura pun tak jauh beda dari dirinya.

"Tidak masalah.. Aku sekarang menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya kini kita bisa saling jujur" Sakura mengangkat wajah Hinata, Dia tersenyum ternyata mereka berdua adalah menusia bodoh, seharusya mereka berbagi saja sejak dulu, salinng membantu dan menyemangati dalam hal yang rumit seperti CINTA. Berurusan dengan cinta memang sangat rumit, sesaknya akan sampai terasa kedalam hati bila terus memenda,mya sendiri. Yah berbagi itu lebih baikbukan ?

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum, menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Benar.. Sahabat itu meringankan beban, ya.. cinta itu juga beban bukan ?

"kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus lebih sering menceritakan kisahku padamu" keduanya tertawa

Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan tawa mereka

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara" Sakura hanya mematung, sekujur tubuhnya membeku melihat siap yang memanggilnya. Lidahnnya benar-benar kelu untuk menjawab ajakan sipemanggil.

Mungkin saat ini sakura terhipnotis oleh mata kelam Sasuke.

"Ck" Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Sakura.

"Sa-saku-chan" khawatir melihat Sakura enggan beraksi sedari tadi. Hinata berinisiatif menyikut pinggang Gadis yang kini terlihat seperti patung.

Belum sempat Hinata menyadarkan Sakura, tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaaa…" Sakura berteriak kaget disaat tangannya ditarik oleh Lelaki yang terus saja mampu membuat kerja jantungnya tidak normal.

_Dasar.._

Hinata tersenyum melihat aksi sasuke yang terkadang suka berlebihan.

_Aku serahkan Sakura padamu Sasuke-nii _

Dia adalah sepupu yang Hinata cintai, selain Neji tentunya. Hinata sadar semua sepupunya selalu membantunya, tek terkecuali Sasuke, dialah yang terus mengawasi Hinata selama di sekolah. Terkadang Hinata juga membenci perbuatan Sasuke yang suka berlebihan, seperti terus menjaganya di ruang kesehata saat jatuh sakit.

_Wajar, dialah sepupuku.. dan aku adalah satu-satunya sepupu yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya_

"Hinata" naruto menyanggah tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu diatas lutut. Keringat bercucuran melalui pelipisnya, rambutnya bahkan terlihat acak-acakan. Eh rambut itu sudah acak-acakkan dari sononya, sejak lahir sudah seperti itu. Abaikan saja.

Kaku. Badanya terasa kaku, jantungnya mendadak tidak normal. Ritme detakannya benar-benar cepat. Hinata meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sesak, dia sangat mengenal sosok pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya, pemuda dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing kedua pipinya, dan.. wajahnya yang terlihat letih. Hinata sangat mengenalinya..

"Na-naruto-kun?" sungguh dia merutuki dirinya yang lemah, andai saja ia memliki kekuatan yang lebih… kekuatan untuk melarikan diri dan kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menggenggam tangannya. Ia pasti sudah melesat dari sana, lepas dari genggaman pemuda yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu. _Tan_

"matte Hinata" pinta Naruto, meskipun nafasnya belum bisa diatur dengan Normal. Dia tetap memberanikan dirinya menghadapi Hinata. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. _Tidak _

Perlahan tangan berkulit tan itu menarik Hinata, membalikkan posisi Hinata. Meski dengan wajah yang terus saja menunduk, Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa sepasang mata biru itu terus mengamatinya. Naruto dengan usaha yang cukup keras mencoba menormalkan Detak Jantungnya, dia paling tidak bisa secara langsung melihat wajah Hinata, apalagi sampai menatapnya dengan intens seperti ini.

Oh pecundang

_Ini memalukan. Aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Jangan Naruto.. jangan sampai kau mempermalukan dirimu begitu. Jangan sampai kau menjdi pecundang dengan lari tunggang langgang Karena debaran bodoh ini. JANGAN !_

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi remaja yang kini sibuk menahan debaran Jantung yang sungguh menyesakkan dada. Tidak pernah terbayang dibenak mereka sensasi yang luar biasa yang akan mereka dapatkan hanya karena menggenggam tangan orang yang mereka suka. Rasanya itu…. SENSASIONAL –freak -.-

Hehehe

"Hinata, maaf aku selalu salah mengerti" dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba meyakinkan hatinya, meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya diri ini langsung ditelan bumi. Dulu dia selalu berharap Naruto berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk bicara dengannya. Dekat denganya.

Namun sekarang bisa sedekat ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir melayang. Oh tuhan.. sadarkan ia kalau ini bukan mimpi. Baru saja ia menangis mengingat Naruto yang bodohnya tak terkira, sampai tak menyadari perasaan gadis belia ini. Dan kini, dihadapan gadis itu Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf. Bolehkah gadis ini berharap ? berharap bahwa Naruto …

"Jangan menunduk, aku ingin kau melihatku dan aku melihatmu. Aku selalu ingin meakukannya, jadi kumohon jangan lihat yang lain. Lihatlah aku" Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata, menyentuh dagunya, diperhatikannya wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan semburat merah.

Bolehkah berharap jika ini satu hal yang nyata? Berharap bahwa pemuda ini memiliki rasa yang sama ? Cinta yang sama ? bolehkah ?

_Manis sekali, wajah yang dipenuhi kegelisahan dan rasa malu disaat bersamaan. Semburat merah hilang tergantikan oleh dominasi warna tomat matang kesukaan Sasuke. Tch aku tidak bisa berpaling. Kami-sama… Aku berterimaksih kepadamu telah menciptakan Hinata._

"Hinata.."

Perlahan tangan tan milik Naruto merambah keatas, dimulai dari dagu perlahan beranjak naik menuju pipi.

_Kulitnya benar-benar halus_

Sungguh Naruto tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Hinata. Dia seperti terjerat oleh mata bulannya, memaksa Naruto untuk selalu focus pada Hinata. Seperti akar pohon yang melilit mereka berdua hingga berdekatan. Dekat, sangat dekat sampai-sampai ia kehabisan Nafas

_Katakan sebelum kau mati disini Naruto. Kau tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya_

"Aku .. " genggaman tangan pemuda itu mulai menguat. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau selalu saja membuat dadaku sesak. Aku benar-benar gila dibuatnya. Kau seperti racun yang merusak system kerja tubuhku"

Naruto berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tunggu sebentar… itu yang kau sebut mengungkapkan perasaanmu ?

_Apa yang sedang kulakukan. Bodoh. Perkataan macam apa itu ?_

"maafkan aku naruto-kun. A-aku ti-tidak.."

"TIDAK" Naruto menarik Hinata dengan menarik pinggang gadis itu sampai benar-benar Hinata harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Wajahnya yang kini terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat lelaki yang kini memaksanya untuk melihat lelaki itu. Memaksanya untuk merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu. Memaksanya merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda itu.

Sungguh pemaksaan yang membuat Hinata melayang.

"Daisuki, suki dayo Hinata"

_Naruto-kun … _

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya di kemeja Naruto. _Bukankah tadi itu.. diatap sekolah.. aku.. tadi .._

Hinata tidak bisa berfikir jernih, kecerdasan yang selama ini dia miliki tak mampu memproses dengan cepat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"gomen ne Hinata, aku sudah memendamnya terlalu lama. A-aku minta maaf jika selalu membuat kesalahfahaman diantara kita. Maaf .." wajahnya ia benamkan di antara perpotonngan leher Hinata, sungguh ia tak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan kekacauan.

"Gomen ne Hinata.. gomen.." sesal Naruto

Perlahan namun pasti Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan Hinata, tangan gadis itu balas memeluknya, sesekali tangan itu mengusap-usap punggungnya. Meskipun gadis itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Hianata. Dia tau, gadis itu sudah memaafkannya.

Benar juga, andai ia dulu mengatakan perasaannya tanpa takut sedikutpun. Pasti tidak akan repot begini. Terbayang dibenaknya ketika beberapa saat lalu, dimana Hinata meninggalkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Bugh

Bugh

"oi Sasuke ! apa yang kau lakukan" sh*t, Naruto menghapus jejak darah segar yang berhasil keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"Aku ? apa yang sedang kulakukan ? cih ! berhenti berpura-pura bodoh Naruto !" hampir saja pemuda blonde itu terkena pukulan Sasuke kalau saja ia tidak gesit untuk mengelak.

"Kau Bodoh ! tidak mungkin hinata menyukaiku bodoh! Dia itu sepupuku aaaah"

Bugh

Naruto jatuh terjerembab. Dia terdiam, tidak salah dengarkan ? Hinata Sepupu Sasuke, benar begitu?

"Hah ?" dia hanya dapat menggumamkan kata haa?

"Sudah berapa kali aku melihat kebodohanmu" Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto

"Tapi kali ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Rubah sialan" pemuda penyuka Dark itu menghentikan pukulannya. Dia tidak yakin akan melanjutkan pukulan melihat wajah pemuda kuning itu seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan

"kenapa ?" Sasuke terduduk disamping pemuda penyuka ramen itu, meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku menyukai sepupumu Sasuke " Naruto menatap khawatir sahabatnya, dia takut jika sahabatnya itu akan menjauhkannya dari gadis yang ia suka.

"Aku sudah tau"

"hah ? kau tau ?"

"kau saja yang bodoh"

"Ha ?"

"Gadis itu menyukaimu, sakin sukanya dia tak mampu berhadapan dengan-mu"

"Ka-kau.."

"dan bodohnya dirimu malah mengira dia membencimu dan mengira dia menyukai sepupunya sendiri begitu ? bodoh"

"hah"

Bugh

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendaratkan pukulan terakhirnya

"Jangan hah saja, menyebalkan" kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Naruto

"Kau kemana ?"

"menyelesaikan Urusanku"

Dia juga memiliki urusan dengan gadis pinky-nya

"Sasuke-kun ? A-apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"aku ? hah baiklah. Dengar! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik. Mengerti ?"

"Ha-hai"

"Sakura.."

Dia menarik nafasnya, susah sekali rasanya mengeluarkan kata-kata sacral itu. Setiap dia ingin mengatakannya selalu saja ter tahan ditenggorokannya. Seperti aja biji yang sangkut ditenggorokannya. Dia butuh Konsentrasi lebih untuk dapat mengeluarkan biji ini, umh seperti mengeluarkan hajat saja harus memakai konsentrasi.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Hening..

Kenapa tidak berefek sama sekali ? apakah tadi dia mengucapkan hal yang salah ?

Tidak. Dia benar, dan dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lumayan khas, Rendah dan berat. Jadi pasti didngar olenhya.

Pertanyaannya kenapa gadisnya ini tak kunjung bereaksi ?

….

"Ha?" ha ? lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengar kata ha ? tidakkah seseorang memiliki beribu kosa kata ? kenapa dia terus mendengar kata ha ?

Oh God..

"hn aku menyukaimu. Cuph"

Heeeee ? mesum. Tanpa izin dia langsung mengambil ciuman dari Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu hanya terbelalak kaget. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya mat kutu. Pengakuan cinta yang dadakan dan ciuman pertama dari orang yang dia suka.

"Aku akan membunuh Naruto kalau sampai kau menciumnya saat syuting nannti" ha Sasuke mengingatnya ?

Oh Naruto.. kau akan dalam masalah besar kali ini.

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa tersipu malu dalam pelukan sasuke. Sungguh Hari ini dia benar-benar menjadi sosok pendim tanpa banyak bicara.

End

Hehehe terima kasih sudah membaca Fic gaje ini. Aligato


End file.
